


warm enough, baby?

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Youngjo had a long day at work and Seoho just wants to pamper his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	warm enough, baby?

**Author's Note:**

> this might suck but oh well-

“Just relax,” Seoho whispers while pushing his boyfriend to lie down.

Youngjo has arrived home earlier, looking all tense and stressed from his work. His eyebrows are drawn in a tight line and his jaws are tensing, and he doesn’t really say much about his day. Those traits are usually the signs of him having a long, difficult day at work and it’s only Seoho who can help him release all the tension.

Having been boyfriends for three years, Seoho knows how much Youngjo is actually an affectionate type of man, and that a little touch can help him relax for a bit. For all the time they have been spending together, Youngjo has always been the one to show all the affections to him, because the both of them know that he is not good at expressing himself.

Seoho has always kept his frustration hidden from people but Youngjo can see through his just fine. The man is always there to cheer him up and just hold his hand and kiss him and try to pull some jokes to make him smile; in which he succeeds almost every time.

When Youngjo is in a bad mood or being stressful, he goes all silent and distant, and Seoho used to not be able to understand how he could cheer the other up, but recently they have talked to one another and he knows that Youngjo only needs more affection whenever he is feeling down.

Seoho has welcomed his boyfriend home, thirty minutes later than the usual time, and Youngjo goes straight to the bathroom to wash up without saying anything, really. Seoho instantly knows that something must be wrong for his boyfriend to act this way, and he understands that. Everyone has that moment when they want to be alone and be distant from the world.

He waits for the first five minutes, thinking on what to do for one, trying to decide the best way, before he just shrugs his clothes off and pushes the bathroom door open.

Youngjo is there standing under the shower head, water drops trailing down his skin, and face up with his eyes closed. Seoho carefully slips into the cubicle and rounds his arms around the other, already knowing that Youngjo can notice his presence.

“Did you eat already?” He murmurs into the man’s shoulder, kissing the skin, and he sees Youngjo nod his head.

“Good. How about I help you clean your hair? Turn around for me?”

Youngjo doesn’t talk much but he whispers a soft okay and turns around. Seoho smiles when he can see his boyfriend’s face properly and he rises up a little bit on his toes so he can press a kiss on those lips he loves the most.

“I missed you.” He says while leaning back to reach for the shampoo bottle. He feels Youngjo’s hands settling on his hips and he smiles secretly, knowing that his boyfriend loves being pampered like this. Youngjo has always been the one to act like a proper adult between the two of them, but there are times when the man is all craving for attention.

Seoho gently massages the man’s head while lathering the shampoo thoroughly, watching the way his boyfriend’s eyes close to try to relax. He knows that Youngjo’s job has been pretty intense lately, with deadlines and projects and all, and he just wants to be a supportive boyfriend he always leans on.

“I went to get the groceries earlier this noon,” he says, “And I met Geonhak on my way out.”

Youngjo’s hands on him tighten. “Your ex…?” He asks in a whisper.

Seoho grins while his boyfriend can’t see it. Youngjo has always been the jealous one.

“Yeah. We talked for a bit and-”

“What did you two talk about?” Youngjo asks again while pulling him closer until their fronts are flushed together.

Seoho hums and washes his hands away from the shampoo foams. “We talked about many things. Mostly about you.”

“Why me?”

“Yeah, he was just curious if you were treating me well,” he answers cheekily and he can feel Youngjo’s lips slightly pursing in a tiny pout.

“I treat you  _ very well _ .” He tries to defend himself, in which Seoho laughs and reaches to swat the foams from falling to his boyfriend’s closed eyes.

“And I said exactly that. Oh, he also gave me an invitation. He told us to come together, of course.”

“What invitation?”

“He is getting married in a month, babe. I think it’s about time you stop being so hostile towards him.” He giggles at that.

Youngjo peeks an eye open, “He is getting married? To whom?”

“Someone. I remember he mentioned his fiance’s name, like, Dongju or something? I don’t know, we will see the groom on the wedding day,” he cleans the man’s eye as he winces from the foam stinging, “Come on, lean back so we can wash your hair.”

Youngjo obeys him and Seoho just caresses the man’s scalp, all the while having the man’s hands on him.

“Geonhak and I were over a long time ago, you know that. And he was the reason we met, stop being so hostile towards him.”

“Can’t help it.”

Seoho giggles, “Why?”

“He always looks good when he is in the gym.”

Seoho throws his head back as he laughs, “Don’t worry! I don’t like those bulky arms! I like this better,” he runs his palms all over Youngjo’s torso, “And this is all mine.”

Youngjo opens his eyes when the shampoo is all clean from his hair. “Yeah, yours.”

Seoho grabs the soap and lathers it all over the man’s body, caressing his shoulder and arms with a little more pressure.

“You are tense.”

“Yeah. Work was difficult.”

One thing that he has learnt over time is that Youngjo will eventually open up at his own pace after being pampered for a while. He doesn’t have to force it out, his boyfriend will tell him on his own.

“Hmm? Was it okay?”

“It was okay now. But in the morning, it was so hectic. I got annoyed at Geonhee asking about so many things so I snapped at him.”

“Poor boy. I bet he cried.”

“Yeah, I feel sorry.”

“You should apologize to him soon, you know,” Seoho murmurs while still cleaning his boyfriend’s body, “Text him or call him.”

“Yeah, I will do that later.”

Seoho hums softly and he steals a glance at his boyfriend’s face, calculating his mood. Youngjo seems okay so far so maybe he can step up for a bit.

He brings his hand down and grasps at the limp cock hanging there, gently caressing it while using the advantage of his hand being slippery from the soap. Youngjo’s breath hitches and the man’s hands tighten on his hips.

“Seoho,”

“Shh, let me pamper you.” He whispers while running his hand up and down, feeling the cock in his hand slowly hardening. Youngjo leans his forehead on his shoulder, and Seoho can feel the slowly fastening breathing hit the underside of his own jaw.

“You have worked hard today. This is my little gift for you, love.” 

Youngjo grunts when he can feel the cock being hard rock in his hold. He lifts his gaze for a second and he finds his boyfriend panting while watching him jacking him off. Youngjo can be so cute sometimes.

He tilts his head so he can kiss the man on his cheek.

“You want to clean me up, too?” He asks while gesturing to the opened soap bottle. Youngjo nods and grabs it, pouring a decent amount of soap into his palm before putting his hands on him.

Seoho laughs when Youngjo’s hands immediately go down to cup his ass. He should have known it. It won’t take long for his boyfriend to start prepping him.

He runs his two hands on Youngjo’s cock, watching it do occasional twitches once in a while, watching the mushroom head redden over time, and listening to his boyfriend’s low grunts for all the time he keeps his hands there.

Youngjo has his fingers spreading him open, scissoring and curling, and he lets out tiny noises when his boyfriend’s palm gropes at his ass cheek to pull it aside for wider access. 

“You are going to rip my ass one of these days,” he jokes softly, though his voice is soon muffled by the way Youngjo kisses him gently.

Their lips press together, twisting left and right and Youngjo just pushes him back until he is trapped against the shower cubicle. The cubicle glass is cold against his ass, his flesh pressed flat against it. The whole space is narrow and the air is humid, but Youngjo doesn’t seem to care about it. The man goes to breath down along his neck, lips trailing along, following the water drops that fall from his chin down to pool in the deep juncture on his collarbone.

Seoho feels a hand grab one of his legs, lifting it up with a hand propping it by the back of his knee. It’s dangerous to be standing on one leg moreover when they are in this slippery area, but he knows Youngjo won’t let him fall.

Youngjo scoots closer and he just pumps the man’s cock faster. He clings on his boyfriend’s shoulder, letting Youngjo push his cock into him. The both of them let out a sigh simultaneously when the erection settles in, slipping so easily.

“Babe,” Seoho calls softly when Youngjo relishes in the feeling of being buried to the hilt. He lifts a hand up to tenderly cup the man on the side of his face, pulling him down for another kiss. Youngjo easily gives him the kiss he silently demands.

The rest is history. Youngjo fucks into him, pressing him against the shower glass tightly, until his back is red from being rubbed on it for so long, his ass cheeks pressed to the glass, and the man fucks into him at a long, slow pace. He breathes harshly, fingers still clinging on Youngjo’s shoulder while the man keeps a tight hold on his one leg and his hip.

The warm water is still pouring over their heads, making it even hotter. Seoho cries out when Youngjo delivers deep thrusts into him,  _ so deep _ , so, so fucking deep that he can feel it in his stomach. His parted mouth is taken into a kiss, all by Youngjo, who is nowhere near that tense or annoyed man he was earlier. He still hasn’t talked that much, but at least he is more into the mood now.

Seoho curls his fingers on the back of Youngjo’s neck, gripping on the hair there as he bucks his hips, trying to delay his orgasm. He doesn’t want to come this easily, he still is not satisfied yet. 

Youngjo doesn’t seem to agree, because the man grabs his abandoned cock and starts pumping it. He whines at that, half heartedly glaring at his boyfriend who doesn’t notice his agony. Youngjo just continues to fuck into him, slow, deep, certain, all the while jacking him off.

Eventually he comes, splattering all over his boyfriend’s big hand and getting his cum washed away immediately from the shower water. Youngjo hums in joy when he sags into the glass, and he knows that he won’t let this finish this way.

He gently pushes Youngjo away and lets the cock slip out of him. Youngjo stares at him in confusion and he just smiles and pulls the man to stand under the shower again.

“We are taking this to the bed, love.”

Youngjo, still pumped in adrenaline, just nods his head and lets himself be washed away from any soap, if there is still any.

He dries the two of them, quickly, while Youngjo keeps trying to steal a kiss from him. He takes the man back to the bedroom and spins around to gesture Youngjo to get on the bed.

“Just relax,” Seoho whispers while pushing his boyfriend to lie down.

Youngjo sits there as he climbs up on the man’s lap, hands coming up to cup his boyfriend’s face so he can kiss him again. The reaction is immediate, and Youngjo is all greedy with his mouth even though he is trying to take it slow.

“Slow down, will you?” He offers an amused smile, pinching Youngjo on his cheeks.

The man blinks at him, “Why slow?”

“I want you to just relax. Enjoy yourself while I take care of you.”

Seoho leans forward to kiss his boyfriend again, kissing him ever so softly and Youngjo just sags back in relaxation. It is not hard to turn Youngjo into a mushy mess and when his boyfriend is all weak and soft, he backs away ever so gently.

Leaving soft, little kisses all over Youngjo’s neck and chest, Seoho listens to the little sighs escaping from his boyfriend’s mouth. He really wants Youngjo to just lie there and relax while he takes care of him. He runs his fingers over the pecs there, leaning down to take one nipple into his mouth. Youngjo grunts at his ministration and he laps his tongue all over it, until it hardens and slicks from his saliva, before he does the same to the other one.

By the time he drags himself down, lower, his boyfriend is all breathy already. Youngjo’s cock is still half hard by this moment, and he takes it into his mouth, sucking on it in a slow pace. Youngjo groans at that, a hand coming down to caress his damp hair. Seoho hums softly when he feels those fingers caressing his scalps, pushing his stray locks out of the way.

He hollows his cheeks as he moves his head up and down, his hands resting on Youngjo’s thighs coming down to pump the rest of the shaft that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He doesn’t have that many chances to pamper Youngjo like this, or even blow him off, because his boyfriend prefers to be the one doing it all towards him. So when he has a chance like this, he is going to treat his boyfriend so nicely.

The cock rests on his tongue, stiff and hard, and Seoho takes his time enjoying the taste as if it’s his favorite popsicle. Well, it is indeed his  _ favorite _ .

The hands on top of his head don’t seem to be as busy as earlier, and he flicks his gaze up to see what his boyfriend is doing. Upon finding his boyfriend looking half asleep already, he lifts himself up and crawls back closer.

“Are you sleepy? Do you want to rest?”

Youngjo nods sleepily and he grins at the sight of his boyfriend looking so soft and mushy.

“Come on. Let me warm you up.”

His boyfriend glances at him through his half lidded eyes, “Warm me up?”

“Lie on your side, babe.” Seoho says while doing the same thing, until his boyfriend is settled behind him.

He reaches a hand back, gently caressing Youngjo’s cock, before he pushes his ass back to meet it. The cock slips into him, slow, gentle, and so easily, and he hears Youngjo sighing in content.

They haven’t really tried cock warming that much, only a few times and it’s been so long already, but the intimacy from this move is so reassuring and making them feel so close to one another. The warmth and the closeness, the intimacy, it all makes them feel things that they don’t really feel that often. The feeling of having Youngjo’s hard cock settled deep in him, so warm, so nicely, is making him happy that there is no proper word that he can come up with.

Youngjo throws his arm over him, pulling him backward, closer, and they are spooning just like that. So close, so tight, so intimate.

“Thank you.” Youngjo whispers against his neck, voice scratchy and sleepy.

Seoho shakes his head. “Go get some sleep.”

Youngjo nods and kisses him on the back of his ear. “Love you.”

Seoho grins and pats the arm thrown over him. “Love you too, babe. Now, sleep.”

His boyfriend’s breathing slows down and as it gets steady, Seoho joins his boyfriend for a trip to the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> bsjsjjs how was it-


End file.
